


you're gonna miss me when i'm gone

by xol (firetruck)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/xol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan just wanted Minseok in his arms forever, but forever didn't last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gonna miss me when i'm gone

"Do you really have to go?" 

Minseok flicked some crumbs from Luhan's shirt and smoothed out the folds as best as he could. He pursed his lips, ignored the growing discomfort in his stomach, and tried to avoid Luhan's pleading gaze. But he could feel his piercing gaze on his face, hot and burning holes straight into the depths of his soul. Minseok cursed his soft spot for Luhan and slowly made eye contact, drawing his next words out carefully and slowly. 

"Yeah...Sorry, Luhan," he murmured. 

Luhan's features twisted, eyebrows drawing together and lips thinning out into a displeased line. He floundered for a moment, mouth opening and closing. Minseok took this as his cue to slink out of Luhan's grasp and stood up, not particularly keen on witnessing the (unnecessary) mini-tantrum that was sure to come soon. Before he could get very far, Luhan leaped forward off the couch and grabbed Minseok's wrist, tugging down hard.

"Noooo..." Luhan's protests were muffled, for he had shoved his face into Minseok's side (and was definitely not smelling him). "I'll miss you....my baozi," he sniffled, making quite the pathetic sight. 

Minseok sighed in exasperation, but his hand still went to pat Luhan's head gently. He was working on freeing his wrist from Luhan's death grip when he halted and looked down at the child attached to his waist. 

"Luhan...you can't seriously be crying," he groaned. 

"It's just...I'll miss you so much," Luhan whined into his shirt. "Why are you leaving me? Why can't we just cuddle and watch television and pretend nothing is wrong?" 

Minseok closed his eyes and silently asked several deities for strength. When he reopened them, Luhan had slid off of the couch and onto the floor, still clinging to Minseok's shirt and wrist. His insides churned, and Minseok knew he couldn't stay any longer. 

"I know, and I would love to do that with you, but I really have to poop. Really bad," he emphasized. "So please stop crying. It's not a good look on you." And with that, he forcibly pried the tangled mess of limbs off himself and power walked to the bathroom, locking the door and leaving Luhan on the living room floor with only his tears and the crumbs gathered under the couch to keep him company. 

"He could've taken me with him," he mumbled dejectedly to the dust bunnies.

They rolled further back into the darkness.  

**Author's Note:**

> http://67.media.tumblr.com/ef76bd41fa9b4ba880e4565e4f6bea45/tumblr_nkvoejpbIU1tdclp5o1_500.jpg
> 
> based off of the funniest photo i've ever seen.  
> note my inability to produce crack  
> probably because i tried to treat the beginning seriously  
> soz


End file.
